


그래 내가 걔다 (Yes, I’m him)

by pearhunt



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearhunt/pseuds/pearhunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mino kisses like he raps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	그래 내가 걔다 (Yes, I’m him)

mino kisses like he raps: slightly rough, self-assured, intense.

seunghoon— well, seunghoon doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but he tries his best in return (so he also kisses like he raps, he supposes).

he can feel mino’s smirk against his lips as a tongue licks at the seam between his lips, but seunghoon lets him in anyways. a breathy gasp, as teeth graze his bottom lips, and a barely-concealed moan when mino sweeps his tongue across the roof of his mouth. but he doesn’t let mino have all the fun. for what it’s worth, he's tries, even if he’s not sure yet how to control his teeth or saliva. mino moves his hand to the small of his back, so seunghoon takes that as a sign of approval.

when he pulls away (they can’t hold their breaths forever, though he wishes), seunghoon opens his eyes to catch the sunlight hitting mino’s gold-rimmed glasses and pink across his sharp cheekbones. there’s something in mino’s eyes that seunghoon can’t read, and his lips are pressed together, like he’s afraid to break the silence thurming between them.

which is ridiculous—because this is _mino_. mino, who had pulled him into a headlock on their second meeting and who seunghoon doesn’t even bat an eye at when he attempts a headstand in their hotel room. mino, who laughs his way through the dramas that jinwoo makes them both watch and writes rhyme about his ramen noodles and socks and only looks this serious in front of yg.

so seunghoon laughs and punches him in the shoulder. just like that, the awkwardness is broken.

mino grins, big and silly, and a tension seunghoon didn't know he was holding bleeds out of his shoulders.

“you weren’t kidding when you said you didn’t have much experience.”

seunghoon huffs and punches him again, but there's no power behind it.

“that’s alright. just means we can have more practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...so i might have spent this afternoon writing mino kissing various yg artists. this is embarrassing. 
> 
> title from mino's solo track


End file.
